


Always (and Forever)

by GayCommander



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Artist Clarke, Detective Lexa, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCommander/pseuds/GayCommander
Summary: Clarke is missing something in her life and finds herself at bar after bar. That is until one night after bringing another stranger back to her apartment she finds a dead body in the middle of her living room. Now under investigation for murder Clarke finds herself in the presence of NYPD’s finest detective, Lexa Woods.Their initial meeting is rocky but smooths out into a friendship and eventually more. But how will they get there? And at what costs?ORCastle AU (sort of) where clarke is a famous artist who accompanies a detective in the name of inspiration and eventually falls for her.





	Always (and Forever)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I am not the best with writing so go easy please. Hope you enjoy!

Clarke never could have dreamed that this would be her life. She’s 26 and a successful New York artist. Although she is surrounded by her accomplishments she constantly feels like she is missing a big part of herself. So she finds herself at yet another club several drinks in with an unknown blonde grinding up on her.

She recalls her name being something like Jessica, but all she is focused on right now is her need for a little release. So she grabs the blonde’s hand, and drags her out towards the street. Once they both climb into a cab; Clarke finds herself being straddle by the blonde.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do this” Jessica rasps out.

Instead of responding; Clarke grabs Jessica and kisses her roughly. She doesn’t mind putting on a show in the back of a sleazy cab. Soon enough though the driver clears his throat loudly to indicate they have made it back to Clarke’s building. Their hands are everywhere as both girls head up to Clarke’s penthouse, and after fumbling for the keys Clarke finally gets the door open and the lights on.

“Oh my god!” Jessica yells out as she runs back out the door.

Clarke turns to see what scared the young girl off only to find a dead body lying in the middle of her living room. “Great just what I needed this afternoon” she sighs as she hears sirens in the background.

-

Lexa sits at her office on a Friday night staring into space until a voice pulls her back in.

“Yo Woods we got a call about a dead body. Let's go!”

“Alright Ryder I’m coming” Lexa states as she grabs her jacket, badge and gun. She then turns to her two co-workers Lincoln and Ryder and asks, “What do we know so far?”

“Just that some lady was coming home from the club with another woman presumably to hook up when they found a dead body in the living room.” Lincoln states as he grabs the car keys and moves to walk with the other two to the vehicle.

“Well this ought to be interesting then,” Lexa huffs out as the three jump into the car and head towards the crime scene.

-

Lexa, Lincoln, and Ryder walk in to find their medical examiner, Raven Reyes, leaning over the body of a dead woman.

“Tell me what you got Reyes.” Lexa states as she moves to stand next to Raven.

“Well her name is Hannah Johnson, she’s 26, and was found dead an hour ago but her lividity shows that she’s been dead for at least 7 hours. Her cause of death appears to be stabbing, but there are marks around her neck that suggest she was choked at some point before then.” Raven states as she rises to stand with Lexa.

“Any sign of sexual abuse on the victim?” Lexa asks.

“Nothing like that, no.” Raven confirms to Lexa.

“Okay thanks” Lexa shoots back as she moves over to where she saw the suspect leaning against a wall by the door.

As she walks up to the woman, Lexa can tell that she’s very beautiful. The blonde woman is wearing a very low cut blouse that shows of her breasts perfectly. When Lexa trails her eyes down her figure she notes that she is wearing a black skirt with heels. Lexa finds herself licking her lips unconsciously.

“Are you Clarke Griffin?” the brunette asks.

“The one and only” Clarke states back with a flirtatious tone and a smile.

“Right, and where were you at approximately 5pm this afternoon”

“Well I was working in my studio on some new art pieces.”

“Can anyone verify that?”

“I was alone so that I could focus, but their is a coffee shop across the street from the warehouse. They have security cameras that would be able to very clearly show where I was” Clarke snarks back not liking what this detective was insinuating. 

“Very well, but until then i will need you to come with me to answer some more questions if you don’t mind” Lexa sighs back.

“Well I do mind, but I also know that wasn't a request so lead the way almighty detective.”

Once Lexa arrived back at the precinct with the blonde; she shows her into an interrogation room. Both girls sit in their respective seats and Lexa begins the questions.

“So Miss Griffin did you know the victim?”

“I wouldn’t say that I knew her, knew her.”

“And what do you mean by that?” Lexa asks as she leans back in her chair folding her arms.

“Well she and I met at a club earlier in the week, and we went back to my place for some fun.”

“Was that the only time you interacted with the victim?”

“Yes. I don’t do second meetings, or else they get a little too attached.”

“How many ‘friends’ do you find yourself taking back to your place a week?” Lexa asks feeling a little jealous.

“Why is that curiosity I sense there detective? If you wanted to be a ‘friend’ too all you had to do was ask because a woman as beautiful as you I would never turn down.”

Lexa decides to ignore the comment and is about to ask another question when Lincoln pops his head in. “Hey Woods we got that tape from the coffee shop you were wanting.” Lexa gets up and walks out the door leaving the blonde in the interrogation room.

“What do we got Lincoln?” the brunette asks as she stands in front of the television screen.

Lincoln hits play on the tape, and they watch as Clarke Griffin walks into the warehouse building and doesn't leave until 10pm. “Great there goes our one suspect” Lexa sighs.

Lexa doesn't say anything more as she walks out and back towards the interrogation room. As she enters she sees the blonde look up and smile at her. And somehow she feels herself get slightly flustered. But she sits and clears her throat to tell Clarke that she can go but the blonde beats her to it.

“So am I clear to go now?

“Yes, but we will still need some info on the victim from you.”

“Alright what do you want to know Lexa?”

“It’s detective Woods, and I need to know if the victim has tried to contact you in any way since you last met.”

“No she hasn’t. Like I said before we met for some fun for one night and then I never saw or heard from her again.”

“Okay thank you Miss Griffin. You may leave now.”

Clarke smiles and gets up from the chair. She saunters to the door and looks back to Lexa and states with a wink, “see you around Lexa.”

Lexa is about to correct the blonde again, but is met with the sound of the door closing instead. ‘Ugh this case is gonna be a miserable one, and that blonde is gonna be the death of me’ she thought as she gathered her notes and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short I wanted to get a feel for the posting system and if there were enough people interested in the work. So if you enjoyed and are wanting more chapters let me know. Thanks!


End file.
